


Tie Me Close to You

by Gavilan



Series: Connection [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Asexual Character, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Tony Stark, Clothed Shibari, F/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Shibari, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Tony and Natasha are done performing intimacy to other people’s standards. Many confuse intimacy with nudity. They don’t.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Connection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Tie Me Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tie Me Close to You  
> Collaborator: Gavilan  
> Card Number: 3003   
> Square Filled: A5 - Kink: Shibari   
> Ship: Natasha Romanoff/Tony Stark   
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags: Asexuality, shibari, non-sexual intimacy  
> Summary: Many confuse intimacy with nudity. Tony and Natasha don’t.

Everyone knows Tony and Natasha have awesome, kinky sex, like, all the time. With their looks and their respective reputations, how could they not? 

It’s not worth correcting most people. Together, they can be themselves for the first time. They can explore the physical side of emotional intimacy without any pressure to turn their closeness sexual. 

They’ve discovered they enjoy Shibari. They enjoy the trust, the aesthetic beauty, the meditative effects, the full body embrace of the rope, the engineering of a solid harness or a complex suspension. And if outsiders misinterpret their interest, who cares. They’re done performing intimacy to other people’s standards. Many confuse intimacy with nudity. They don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> quote by Mark-Paul Teunissen


End file.
